shadows_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis
SPOILER WARNING!! The following article has important plot information! Biography Early Life Artemis is the Greek goddess of the moon and the hunt. At some point she created the werewolves. She owns a martial arts women only gym in Albany and lives in the cottage in the brush behind it. When the gods start going missing and her twin brother Apollo goes missing, Artemis convinces her Uncle, Hades, to hide her divine powers so she could hunt down those responsible and save her brother. However, unknowingly, this caused her to loose all memories of being the goddess and so she lived for a while as a human. Stolen Magic Lexi does not know who or what she is. She lives with Syl in Berkley's Bay and is hiding from Anders a particularly nasty Fireshaper. Lexi and Syl live above the book store that the local Vampire, Alberto, owns. When the mayor fires her friend Holly just so his relative can have a job, Lexi decides to get payback. She breaks into the mayor's house, with the help from a few feline friends, and steals his statue of Manannan. She then throws it into the ocean. This draws unwanted attention and the Ruby Council sends Jake Steele a powerful Fireshaper to investigate. Jake immediately notices that something is different about Lexi and suspects she is one of the Shadow Shapers he is hunting. Lexi does not even know what she is herself. When Anders sends Mason to investigate Syl gets captured and Jake and Lexi work together to save her. Not long after Syl is safely home, Holly is taken by Mason as leverage to get Lexi to steel the ruby ring from the Adept. If she does not he will kill Holly and her unborn baby. Lexi steals the ring, with the help of Jake, and they hatch a plan to save Holly and capture Anders. Jake makes a fake ring to match the real one so that Anders will not be able to tell the difference. It all goes to hell when Anders, in trying to kill them after the swap, figures out the ring is a fake. They rush back to Berkley's Bay and Holly delivers her baby on the way. All seems lost as Jake is overpowered by Anders and his men. When the doors to the bar fly open and Alberto steps into the day, untouched by the sun. He kills the "bad guys" and reveals that he is not a vampire, but Hades the god of the underworld. Murdered Gods After the adventures Lexi has had she decides she wants to know who and what she is. Lexi and Syl take off to find out more about her by going to see Lexi's mother. Lexi remembers being kicked out by her mother after her brother was killed by a mob, because they found out about Lexi's strange abilities. Lexi is confused when she gets to the human city to find that no one she knows is there and that no one in the city has ever heard of the people she had grown up with. Lexi finds a group of people with powers similar to her own and quickly joins the group. Jake appears and informs her that they are One Worlders and Lexi refuses to believe him until the evidence is staring her in the face. They are more than just One Worlders they are Shadow Shapers. And they killed Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind, right in front of her. The group is led by Mrs. Emery. A wicked little lady with a taste for the hearts of Greek gods. Which the group, sin Lexi, eats to gain the god's powers. Next up to be killed is Apollo. When Lexi tries to save Zephyrus, Jake and Apollo's ring are taken and Lexi plays it off as if she was planning to hand them over. This only gains her more acceptance into the group. They slap a collar onto Jake and onto Apollo leaving Syl and Lexi to save them. The collar effectively snuffs out the wearer's powers. Lexi sneaks down to save Jake, but he refuses to leave with out the God Apollo and the god's ring. Lexi and Jake hatch a plan. Using the key that Lexi and Syl stole they free Jake and he makes a fake collar to wear. They then wait to save the god when he is brought out to be sacrificed. Syl is hiding in the corner when the ritual begins, but Mrs. Emery senses her, forcing her to shift she slaps a collar around Syl and Syl becomes paralyzed with fear. It all moves quite quickly after that. Lexi and Jake attack. They free Apollo and he begins using his magic to fight the Shadow Shapers. Mrs. Emery manages to slap a collar back around Apollo, but Lexi summons Cerberus, Hades' three headed hell hound. Cerberus bites off Mrs. E's arm and kills most of the shadow shapers, effectively burying the rest in the crumbling house. The four escape to the underworld, with out the key to free Apollo and Syl. It turns out that Syl stole back Apollo's ring. So all they need now is the key. Rivers of Hell *** Basically, Lexi and Jake travel to find Hephaestus so that he might tell them how to create a key to unlock the collars. One thing leads to another and Jake ends up in a deal with Styx. He must return in 12 hours and spend sundown to sunup with the little devil woman. He ends up getting captured by the Fireshapers and imprisoned. If he does not return to Styx in time to fulfill his promise he dies. Lexi frees a cyclops friend of Hephaestus, Brontes, so that he can create the key. He does and joins Hephaestus in the after world. Then Apollo, back to full power, saves Jake, and kills a lot of bad Fireshapers in the process. They get Jake back to Styx only to find out that because the underworld has no sun, Jake is trapped with the little demon lady forever. Only Hades can break the spell keeping him there, and of course, Hades is missing. Hidden Goddess ***They go to save Hades from the Shadow Shapers, but end up bringing Cerberus, Hade's avatar. They all end up locked up, and Cerberus is knocked out. In a conversation through Lucas, who is in wolf form locked with Hades, Lexi finds out she is Artemis. Syl steels the key and Artemis/ Lexi uses her powers to create a distraction by waking and freeing Cerberus. They save Hades, destroy the Shadow Shaper house and return to the Underworld to save Jake. Hades demands that Styx releases Jake. Jake reveals that though Styx did plenty of implying that he would sleep with her she never out right said he would, so instead he ate meals with her and played a lot of chess. Artemis/ Lexi and Jake practically run up into the house and finally have sex. It almost happens on the dinner table but Artemis/ Lexi stops him and makes him take her up to a room. The next morning Artemis/ Lexi goes out to find Hades to get some questions answered about herself. She finds him outside eating breakfast. Hades answers a few questions and Artemis/ Lexi still has no memory of her goddess life. Hades asks her if she still has her strength. Unsure she picks up a tree that Cerberus puts down for her to throw. She effortlessly picks up the tree and throws it. She does it again and again giddy with her new found strength. She turns to see Jake standing in the doorway. Unsure what to tell him Artemis/ Lexi says nothing and Hades pipes up informing Jake that Lexi is actually Artemis. Jake's eyes go wide and he begins referring to Lexi as Lady Artemis and My Lady. Lexi tries to tell him to stop, but Jake refuses and cuts off their relationship. He believes he is too lowly to be with a goddess and refuses to be a burden to her, even though he still loves her and she loves him. They return to Berkley's Bay only for Jake to leave and Artemis is heart broken. She still has no memories of her past life and now the man she loves won't even look at her. Caged Lightning Jake tells Apollo about Lexi being Artemis and before he can say more Apollo rushes back to Berkley's Bay to see his lost twin sister. Artemis and Apollo go to her old house where Syl and Lucas now are to bring them all up to speed. Unlike Jake's reaction Syl takes it pretty well, and is mad that Lucas did not tell her first. Syl becomes even more protective of Artemis than she even was before. Apollo appoints Jake as his Ruby Adept and when the ceremony is attacked, Artemis saves Jake and kills the attacker with a well placed arrow. Jake still refuses to show any affection towards Artemis. Artemis struggles to regain her memories. They go on a hunt to find the pieces of Zeus's lighting bolt to summon the god back out of the wires. They find that Poseidon has one piece, but he refuses to hand it over until the other one is found, to keep it from the hands of the shadow shapers. They travel to find Athena. With Jake and Manannan's help they get into Athena's home only to find that she had been killed by the Shadow Shapers. They return to Berkley's Bay and Artemis goes home to try and regain her memories. Ophelia, her old friend tries to help. Artemis realizes she has the other piece of the lightning bolt hidden in plain sight. When she goes to take it down it zaps her and she falls, in the process she regains all of her memory. With Poseidon's other piece they go to Hestia to form the lighting bolt and summon back Zeus. When Hestia offers them tea, Artemis is contacted by Syl through the link and informed of the Shadow Shaper army forming on the property. Artemis becomes skeptical of why Hestia is so insistent that they drink the tea. Apollo drinks it, but Artemis pretends to sip. Apollo passes out and before Hestia can notice that Artemis still has a full cup of tea Artemis drops her cup and pretends to fall to the floor asleep. Pleased Hestia orders a guard to retrieve two collars and leaves the room. When the guard returns, Artemis kills him and hides the collars, leaving her brother she escapes into the woods to fight her aunt. Syl, thankfully, ignored Artemis's order to stay in Berkley's Bay and had brought a bunch of the werewolves with her. They attack and Artemis nearly kills her Aunt. But Hestia narrowly escapes the arrow. Jake and Hestia square off and when Jake collapses from exaltation, Cerberus erupts from the ground pinning Hestia in his mouth. Hades is not far behind and he is shocked to learn of his sister's betrayal. They slap a collar on her and fix the lightning bolt. Jake was caught in Hestia's fire and no longer has a pulse. Realizing that is could be possible for Jake to have survived the fire, Artemis takes the lighting bolt and shocks Jake back to life. Zeus returns and is grateful to have been saved. They throw Hestia into Tartarus for her crimes. Because Hephaestus had been killed first the first god they had to replace was the metalshaper. Both Apollo and Artemis offer Jake to fill the position. Zeus agrees. Artemis looks to Jake who is clearly not as thrilled as she is, he is still confused. Artemis throws her arms around Jake and says "There's no law against being happy. Stop fighting it." Jake is confused still and asks her what she means by being happy. Artemis replies, "Yes, You know, when two people love each other, and there is no longer anything keeping them apart? They get to be together. Generally, it makes them happy." Jake smiles as it finally clicks. He announces his love for her and they kiss. Winston is appointed the new ruby adept and they all live happily ever after. The end. Personality Artemis is sarcastic and fun to be around according to Ophelia. She is reckless and loves her friends unconditionally. She is self described as the most down-to-earth goddess, because she is anchored by O and Syl. Physical Description Artemis has two primary descriptions. Her appearance as Lexi and her previous form as Artemis. Both appearances are similar. As Lexi she has tanned skin with long black hair and green eyes. As Artemis she had sharper cheekbones. Her skin was "as pale as the moon". She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She was also a little taller with more muscle than her form as Lexi had. Powers and Abilities Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon. Her powers are strongest at night. Her most powerful ability is her connection to animals. She not only can feel their presence, she can bend them to her will summoning them. She can see through their eyes as well. She also can link herself to them and take on their traits, like the balance and grace of a cat. She can also communicate with shifters telepathically, but only when they are in their animal form. Artemis also has unnatural strength. Shortly after she finds out she is the Goddess Artemis she plays fetch with Cerberus, throwing trees for him to chase after. Artemis also has night vision and has deadly accurate aim with her bow. All gods have standard abilities that Artemis also has. She has enhanced hearing and speed. She can regulate her body temperature to stay comfortable and she can change her physical appearance.Category:Characters